Kindred the Eternal Hunters (Emptylord)
Abilities and , grant a Double Kill when slain and can earn assists from each other's kills. |description2 = Lamb controls the duo's movement and basic attacks, as well as having exclusive control of the duo's and inventory. Lamb utilizes . |description3 = Each of Wolf's basic abilities is available at level one but cannot be ranked. Instead, he can improve his abilities using Bounties. While he cannot issue movement commands, his incorporeal form will constantly move toward the cursor up to 800 units from Lamb. Wolf has access to two unique Summoner Spells. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lamb= Lamb may choose a champion to Hunt from a selection. Killing the selected champion earns Kindred a Bounty, with each Bounty permanently empowering Lamb's basic attacks with bonus physical damage. |leveling = per Bounty 75 (+10 per Bounty) |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lamb dashes in the target direction and fires up to three homing arrows on arrival upon the three nearest targets, dealing physical damage to each. Lamb's current attack target at any proximity will be prioritized by one of the bolts. |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lamb cripples the target unit, them by 70% for a short duration and debuffing them for 4 seconds. Wolf gains the ability to cast Feint while the debuff holds. |leveling = seconds |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Lamb blesses the ground under an allied champion or herself for 4 seconds. While inside the area, all units (including champions, minions and monsters; both allied and enemy) cannot be reduced below 10% of their maximum health. Units in the area who reach the threshold cannot be healed while within for the remaining duration. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |-| Wolf= Wolf yearns for his enemy's jungle monsters, periodically marking one on the map that can be slain by Kindred for a Bounty. Prior to 6 Bounties Wolf will only mark lesser camps, thereafter he will mark buff camps only. As Kindred collects Bounties, Wolf may upgrade his abilities (talent tree). |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Wolf lunges on target of Lamb's Parting Shot, dealing physical damage based on their target's missing health. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Wolf claims a large area as his territory for the next 8 seconds, separating from Lamb and becoming an independently controlled unit. |description2 = On activation, the territory is centered about Wolf and Lamb's current attack target, or the nearest unit if Lamb does not have one. Wolf's Frenzy ends immediately if Lamb leaves the area. |description2 = Wolf executes all targets below within an area after a brief delay. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} | | | | | | | }} Development are not a duality of hunters as presented in the lore. You primarily control Lamb, while Wolf serves as an assist character (or a pet), despite being the other half of Kindred's character. Without touching on Kindred's actual balance, some people were expecting more out of the pair. "Why aren't they a dual champion?" they asked. "Heroes of the Storm managed it." Well, HotS is a radically different system from League's...|Dragonzzilla}} The following is taken from Ska'Lord the Unhinged, a port of Cho'Gall into the League of Legends format (contrary to this Kindred rework, which only attempts to emulate the mechanic). ;Core Differences *HOTS, from what I've experienced, only uses Blind Pick and you create your team before entering match making - there's no issue of "what if no-one else picks the Second Head before the timer runs out". *HOTS has no items - there's no need to decided whether both players should have an inventory and, if they do, whether they should both have access to all stats. *HOTS has no Summoner Spells - there's no issue of what would happen if the Second Head uses Flash or Teleport. *HOTS has global experience - there's no issue of whether both players should level at the same time. Furthermore, they use a Talent system instead of a Rank-Up/Runes/Masteries system for all Heroes. They each have access to 3 abilities at level 1 and can choose a talent every few levels (other levels only improve stats). At level 10 they can choose an ultimate ability from a selection of two. Some Talents grant them additional actives (such as wards and what League would call Summoner Spells, which occupy 1-9 hotkeys). A Talent system could perhaps make the second player's experience more enjoyable - making sure both players enjoy themselves is something to take into serious consideration. *HOTS replaces disconnected players with AI, including either head of Cho'Gall. HOTS has fairly competent AI that is supplemented with streamlined gameplay/objectives, making this not an end-of-the-world issue. While this champion should by no means be balanced around disconnects - some consideration should probably be made. ;Core Requirements * The two players need to share at least one ability - i.e. Lamb or Wolf needs an ability that the other can detonate/trigged. Maybe Mounting Dread is Wolf's ability - the target and then Lamb can detonate the mark. Or, the reverse, it continues to be Lamb's ability but Wolf's Flesheater builds up the stacks. Or maybe Lamb has a Hail of Arrows type ability that Wolf can detonate. ;Problem Solving *Each Head benefits from different stats and gains no benefit from other stats. ** Health, Health Regeneration, Armor, Magic Resistance, Attack Damage, Attack Speed, Critical Strike Chance, Critical Strike Damage, Armor Penetration, Life Steal and Boots. ** Ability Power, Cooldown Reduction, Magic Penetration and Spell Vamp. **Alternatively, this could be "simplified" to sections of the store (e.g. the First Head has access to Offence, Defense and Boots; while the Second Head has access only to Magic). *The Second Head utilizes a Talent system instead of a Rank-Up system, giving them a more interactive experience than simply growing linearly to the First Head. *Alternatively, the Talent system is instead used as a unique shopping experience - either disguised as items, or runes, or "training", with each tier costing an increasing amount of gold (or experience) (with the values serving as a balance lever for the champion's power curve). The champion could either gain skill points whenever First Head does, or instead have static abilities. **For example: Second Head does not earn gold or experience. Instead, he earns a unique bounty, Runic Affinity, equal to the combined gold and experience for the kill. Whenever Second Head has sufficient Affinity, he is prompted to open the "Store" and may select a Talent. This can be done from anywhere on the field and at any time. This particular example means that Support and Carry Second Head earn Affinity at a slightly different pace, making their experiences different. *The Second Head has access to unique Summoner Spells. *In the event First Head disconnects, Second Head gains the ability to control the Duo's movement and attacks. Neither gains the ability to cast the other's abilities. **Perhaps this champion's experience could be simplified by having First Head viable as a standalone champion, with Second Head being an optional addition. This major downside to this experience is that I don't want First Head players to queue with the intention of going solo and being "trolled" (since there's only a limited time to build a comp, this would affect the whole team) - ideally, this champion should only ever be selected with the intention of duoing and all players should have an expectation that this champion will be a duo (either sacrificing a jungler for a duo in tope or mid; that the champion is going bot lane; or that bot lane will be a solo lane). ;Themes *Two-Headed creature - perhaps Frost Troll mages have two heads? *Two creatures in one - such as , , , or the original concept for . *One possessed creature - with the possessive half perhaps hailing from the Shadow Isles or The Void. Working Versions ;Lamb * (I) ** Lamb may choose a champion to Hunt from a selection. Killing the selected champion earns Kindred a Bounty, with each Bounty permanently empowering Lamb's basic attacks with bonus damage. * (Q) ** Unchanged. * (W) * (E) ** Renamed "Parting Shot" ** Slow duration increased. ** Slow now only applies while facing away from Kindred. ** Lamb can no longer generate stacks - only Wolf. * ® ** Unchanged. ;Wolf * General **'Wolf' cannot move conventionally and instead his corporeal form drifts toward the cursor, within a capped range of Lamb. Wolf cannot declare attacks and each of his basic abilities is available at level 1. * (I) ** Wolf yearns for his enemy's jungle monsters, periodically marking one on the map that can be slain for a Bounty. Prior to 6 Bounties, Wolf will only mark lesser camps, thereafter he will mark camps only. As Kindred collects Bounties, Wolf may upgrade his abilities (talent tree). * (Q) ** Wolf takes a bite from a nearby enemy, dealing physical damage. Flesheater utilizes a stock system and stores 5 charges. Gains 1 charge whenever Kindred kills a nearby enemy minion or monster, and 3 charges for champion takedowns. ** Cooldown: Minimal ** Recharge: 2 seconds ** Miscellaneous Talents: *** Deals bonus damage to non-champions. *** Steals a portion of movement speed on a per-target cooldown, with the bonus stacking on Kindred. *** Now attacks two targets per cast. ** Level-9 equivalent Talent options: *** Flesheater's damage and healing is increased by up to 100% based on the amount of time since the ability was last cast, capping after 10 seconds. *** Flesheater's damage is increased by up to 25% and the healing by up to 50% based on . *** Flesheater's damage is increased by up to 50% and the healing by up to 25% based on . * (W) * (E) * ® ** Largely unchanged - grants the ability for Wolf to declare attacks within a large area. Empowering Dance of Arrows could be talent, or a remain a default feature.